My Peach!
by Rykuzha
Summary: Zenitsu itu mirip bunga dandelion. Tapi Zenitsu itu harumnya seperti buah persik! Jadi Zenitsu itu apa? - Kumpulan drabble(?) dengan Uke/Omega Zenitsu Kimetsu no Yaiba ABO Dynamic
1. Kesan Pertama [TanZen]

Pertama kali manik merah delimanya menangkap sosok itu, ia mengira tengah menyaksikan bunga dandelion yang tertiup angin. Hanya saja, dandelion ini memiliki kotak suara yang tak terhingga. Menyebabkan gendang telinga memekak tidak kuat akan volume yang didengarnya. Dengan kuat dihempaskannya makhluk dengan suara cempreng tersebut dari perempuan manis yang risih akan ulahnya. Tanjiro pahami itu. Bagaimana risihnya ditempeli lelaki dengan suara yang mirip burung gagaknya ketika menyampaikan misi. Perempuan itu mengucapkan terima kasih dan pergi. Sementara makhluk mirip bunga kuning itu menjerit tidak terima telah dipisahkan dari calon pasangannya yang merupakan alpha. Tunggu? Alpha?

Tanjiro memandang lamat-lamat lelaki yang dikira-kira seumuran dengannya itu.

"Kau beta?" Tanya Tanjiro penasaran.

"Ugh, setidaknya tanya nama lebih dulu. Namaku Agatsuma Zenitsu, dan yah..." lelaki bernama Zenitsu itu tidak melanjutkan ucapannya dan malah membuang muka. Tanjiro ingin bertanya lebih lanjut hanya saja ia tidak ingin memaksa privasi seseorang. Mengulas senyum, Tanjiro pun memperkenalkan diri dan menawarinya melanjutkan perjalanan ke selatan bersama-sama.

.

.

.

Tanjiro mendesah lelah. Tulang rusuknya patah dan ia masih harus menggendong Zenitsu yang pingsan menuju rumah peristirahatan yang disediakan warga khusus bagi para pemburu iblis. Meminta tolong pada teman perjalanannya yang bernama Inosuke rasanya sia-sia. Toh, Inosuke tak kalah berisik lagi aktif. Selama perjalanan ia akan menyundul pohon satu menuju pohon lainnya dengan semangat membara. Hal yang mustahil untuk memintanya menggendong Zenitsu yang mengeratkan pelukan di lehernya.

Bukannya Tanjiro lemah hanya karena rusuk patah. Dia alpha kuat! Dia bahkan berhasil menenangkan Inosuke yang sesama alpha meski dalam keadaan demikian. Hanya saja, ia mulai kelelahan. Dan aroma manis yang menguat di sekelilingnya seolah melemaskan otot tubuhnya yang tegang.

Tanjiro menghirup aroma manis laksana buah persik ini dalam-dalam. Rasanya ia bisa terlelap saat ini juga jika ia tidak segera sampai di tempat peristirahatan. Zenitsu yang tertidur di punggungnya pun menggeliat tidak nyaman. Sepertinya sebentar lagi kesadarannya akan muncul.

"Ugh, Tanjiro..." gumam Zenitsu sembari memfokuskan pandangannya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kita hampir sampai." Ujar Tanjiro lembut.

Zenitsu yang sadar seutuhnya pun segera turun dari gendongan dan meminta maaf pada Tanjiro dengan wajah merah padam.

"Tidak apa. Aku tahu kau lelah," ujar Tanjiro tersenyum maklum.

Ketiganya pun sampai di kediaman dengan gerbang yang berlambang bunga wisteria.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan segera, ketiganya dilayani wanita paruh baya yang menjamu mereka. Mulai dari pakaian ganti, futon lembut dan nyaman, makan malam, hingga saat ini ketiganya akan diperiksa oleh dokter yang telah dipanggilkan untuk mereka. Dimulai dari Tanjiro, Inosuke, hingga ketika sang dokter akan memeriksa Zenitsu...

"_Sensei_, bisa kita periksa di tempat lain? Ada hal penting lainnya yang ingin saya bicarakan." Pinta Zenitsu dengan setengah memohon. Sang dokter pun tersenyum paham dan keduanya pergi menuju ruangan lainnya. Menimbulkan tanda tanya di benak kedua alpha teman seperjalanannya.

"Mereka mau kemana?" Tanya Inosuke heran.

"Tuan Zenitsu tidak nyaman diperiksa di depan kalian yang merupakan alpha." Ujar sang nenek pelan.

"Loh, memangnya Monitsu kenapa?" Tanya Inosuke semakin tidak mengerti.

"Mungkin karena dia beta dan dia takut akan kita para alpha?" Tanya Tanjiro tidak yakin. Kalau Zenitsu memang takut akan alpha, harusnya dia tidak memohon pada alpha perempuan tadi di jalan. Dan Zenitsu mana mau berdekatan apalagi hingga tidur pulas di punggungnya tadi.

Sang nenek pun tersenyum ramah dan menjawab singkat, "Tuan Zenitsu itu omega."

Eh?

Jadi aroma manis buah tadi berasal dari Zenitsu? Kenapa ia baru mencium aromanya setelah bertarung melawan iblis?

Zenitsu masuk kedalam ruang kamar dengan kepala menunduk takut. Setelah dia beberapa kali keluar-masuk kamar sembari membawa selimut yang bertumpuk, akhirnya ia mulai mempersiapkan tempatnya tidur. Tanjiro dan Inosuke menyaksikan dalam diam bagaimana Zenitsu menarik futonnya kepojokan dan mulai membuat benteng dari selimut.

"Chuitsu sedang apa, Monjiro?" Tanya Inosuke setengah berbisik.

"Namaku Tanjiro! Dan aku tidak tahu." Balas Tanjiro tak kalah pelan.

"Aku bisa mendengar kalian loh." Ujar Zenitsu tiba-tiba sembari menatap keduanya dari tumpukan selimut.

Tanjiro lupa, Zenitsu memiliki pendengaran yang tajam. Tersenyum kikuk, Tanjiro pun bertanya, "_ano_, Zenitsu...selimut-selimut itu untuk apa?"

Dengan wajah memerah, Zenitsu merebahkan diri di atas benteng selimut buatannya dan memandangi langit-langit kamar.

"Ini untuk tidur, tentu saja."

"Kenapa sebanyak itu?! Beri aku juga!" Teriak Inosuke.

"Tidak mauuu! Ambil sendiri sana!" Tolak Zenitsu mentah-mentah. Dia pun menenggelamkan diri di dalam selimut dan terdiam sejenak. Inosuke yang malas berdebat pun memilih memakai kembali topeng kepala babi miliknya dan memejamkan mata. Dalam hitungan detik, Inosuke terlelap. Sementara itu, Tanjiro ragu-ragu menatap kearah Zenitsu.

"Ada apa, Tanjiro?" Tanya Zenitsu yang masih bergelung dalam tumpukan selimut.

"Um, Zenitsu...kenapa aku tidak lagi mencium aroma persik darimu?"

Napas Zenitsu tercekat dan tercium aroma keraguan darinya. Tanjiro sadar, pertanyaannya terlalu pribadi.

"Ah, maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman jika aromaku tercium kemana-mana." Ujar Zenitsu diselingi tawa yang sumbang. Tanjiro memandangi helaian rambut kuning Zenitsu yang terlihat dari barikade selimut dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kenapa tidak? Aromamu nyaman dan menenangkan. Aku suka aromamu," aku Tanjiro.

Zenitsu terbatuk dengan wajah memerah. Segera dialihkannya percakapan ambigu ini ke hal yang ingin ditanyakannya sejak awal.

"Um, Tanjiro...boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tanya saja, Zenitsu." Ujar Tanjiro lembut.

"Kenapa kau membawa serta iblis di kotak itu?" tanya Zenitsu sembari menunjuk kearah kotak yang berada di pojok ruangan.

Tanjiro tersenyum hangat. Meski Zenitsu sejak awal sudah tahu tentang keberadaan Nezuko di dalam kotak, ia tetap melindungi kotak tersebut hingga babak belur.

"Kau sangat baik, Zenitsu. Terima kasih," ujarnya lembut. Zenitsu yang tak sengaja melihat senyuman hangat Tanjiro pun berguling di kasurnya dengan wajah merah. Lalu tiba-tiba saja kotak milik Tanjiro bergerak diiringi suaranya garukan dari dalamnya. Zenitsu memekik ketakutan dan segera bersembunyi di dalam lemari

"T-ta-ta-tan-tanjiro... Iblisnya-iblisnya! Tolong aku!"

"Tenang saja, Zenitsu. Nezuko, keluarlah." Pintu kotak itu terbuka dan muncul sosok imut berpita merah muda dengan bambu di mulutnya. Zenitsu yang melihat itu pun terpana sekaligus marah.

"JADI, KAU SELAMA INI MEMBAWA WANITA CANTIK DI DALAM KOTAK ITU?! JADI, AKU MELINDUNGI KEKASIHMU?! KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB TANJIRO! KEMBALIKAN DARAH YANG TELAH MENETES MILIKKU!" Pekik Zenitsu sembari menghunuskan katana miliknya kearah Tanjiro yang berkeringat dingin. Sementara Nezuko memandang keduanya bingung.

"Tenang dulu, Zenitsu!" bisik Tanjiro.

"TENANG?! TENANG KATAMU?! AKU BERUSAHA MELINDUNGI BARANG YANG KATAMU BERHARGA, TAPI TERNYATA KAU MEMBAWA WANITA CANTIK?! KUBUNUH KAU!" Pekik Zenitsu. Tanjiro pun mau tak mau meninggikan suara dan menahan pundak Zenitsu.

"Dia Nezuko, adikku!"

"A-adik?!" Tanya Zenitsu tidak percaya.

"Ya. Dia adikku!"

Zenitsu pun terdiam ketika tidak mendengar detak kebohongan dari Tanjiro. Segera disarungkan kembali katana miliknya dan mendekati Nezuko dengan tatapan lembut.

"Nezuko-_chan_~~"

"Hmmmp! Hmmpph!" Balas Nezuko.

Zenitsu segera memeluk Nezuko dan menggosok pergelangan tangannya dengan Nezuko. Menyadari kebodohannya, sepersekian detik kemudian ia melepaskan lilitan kain yang mirip sekali dengan warna kulitnya dan kembali menggosokkan pergelangan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Nezuko. Tanjiro yang sedaritadi memandangi interaksi keduanya pun akhirnya kembali mencium aroma buah persik yang entah kenapa dirindukannya meski baru menciumnya sekali.

"Jadi, kau menutupi aromamu dengan kain khusus?" Tanya Tanjiro.

"Ugh, ya. Kami para omega menjadi santapan pelecehan para alpha dan iblis brengsek di luaran sana. Maka dari itu, aku harus mengakalinya dengan ini." Aku Zenitsu pada akhirnya. Tanjiro tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Omega memang selalu dipandang sebelah mata. Tanjiro pun semakin bersimpati pada Zenitsu. Meski dirinya omega, dia tetap memiliki kekuatan yang hebat dan mampu menjadi pemburu iblis. Bukankah Zenitsu sangat membanggakan? Memikirkan tentang Zenitsu membuat rona merah menjalari pipi Tanjiro.

"Dan...kenapa kau memberi aromamu pada adikku?" Tanya Tanjiro tidak mengerti dan mungkin sedikit iri. Ya, sedikiiit.

Wajah Zenitsu merah padam karena dua hal. Satu, karena ketahuan tengah memberi aromanya pada sang iblis manis. Yang kedua, karena mendengar letupan asing penuh harmoni indah dari dalam diri Tanjiro. Dengan terpaksa, ia melepaskan diri dari Nezuko dan kembali memakai kain penutup khususnya. Nezuko pun merangkak menuju kearah sang kakak yang sigap mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan sayang dan sesekali menciumi pergelangan tangan sang adik yang masih beraroma manis khas lelaki berambut kuning di ujung ruangan. Berusaha untuk tidak mencolok bahwa ia sangat menyukai aroma persik tersebut dan berharap aroma tersebut melingkupinya.

"Ugh, kau tahu...kami para omega senang memberi rasa aman satu sama lain dengan berbagi aroma." Ujar Zenitsu gugup dan malu secara bersamaan. Ia pun kemudian kembali kedalam tumpukan selimutnya dan berbalik memunggungi Tanjiro.

"_Oyasumi_, Tanjiro." Bisik Zenitsu dengan wajah dan telinga yang merah padam.

"_Oyasumi_, Zenitsu." Bisik Tanjiro dengan senyum hangat dan tatapan penuh kelembutan kearah kasur di mana Zenitsu beristirahat.


	2. PoV

Topeng berbentuk kepala babi miliknya bergerak-gerak liar diiringi aroma manis yang menyapa penciumannya meski hanya setipis benang.

'Siapa yang sedang makan buah persik?' batin Inosuke kala tengah mencari keberadaan iblis yang mendiami rumah yang bertempat di tengah hutan di perbukitan. Aroma manis ini sedikit mengganggu konsentrasinya dalam mencari iblis penabuh gendang karena aroma persik ini seolah menggodanya meminta untuk ditemukan.

'Berlebihan!' Inosuke kesal akibat perang batin yang dialaminya.

Sekelibat aroma itu datang, secepat itu pula aroma itu hilang dari dalam rumah. Inosuke pun menghela napas lega dan melanjutkan perburuan iblisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aha! Masih ada iblis lagi yang tersisa!" Teriak Inosuke sembari berlari keluar dari rumah iblis tersebut. Bersamaan dengan aroma iblis yang semakin menguat, tercium aroma persik itu lagi. Dan kali ini cukup membuatnya lapar.

'Ugh, jadi ingin makan.'

Inosuke pun membanting pintu dan menemukan dua orang laki-laki dan sebuah kotak yang bisa dipastikan berisi iblis. Diterjangnya kotak tersebut dengan ganas. Namun niatannya digagalkan oleh lelaki berhelai kuning dengan kepala berdarah. Ah, aroma ini. Jadi lelaki ini sumber aroma buah tersebut?

"Minggir! Apa kau tahu ada iblis di dalam kotak tersebut?!" Maki Inosuke pada lelaki tersebut.

"Aku tahu itu! Hanya saja, kotak ini merupakan benda berharga milik Tanjiro! Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya padamu!" Balasnya tak kalah kencang.

"Siapa itu Gonpachiro? Masa bodo! Aku harus memusnahkan iblis itu!"

"Jangan!" Pekik sang lelaki yang sedikit bergetar ketika mendengar serta mencium sedikit aroma kemarahan dari alpha asing yang hendak menyerangnya.

"Kalau begitu, bertarung denganku!"

"Apalagi itu! Aku tidak mau!"

Teriakan yang saling bersahut itu terhenti sejenak ketika Inosuke menghunuskan kedua pedangnya kearah lelaki tersebut, "ayo lawan aku! Jangan jadi pecundang!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Lawan aku!" Pekik Inosuke sembari menendang lelaki tersebut dari berbagai arah dan berusaha meraih kotak tersebut. Hal itu membuat lelaki yang sudah berdarah dan lebam sana sini pun hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya pada kotak kayu.

Terdengar dua langkah kaki dari dalam rumah iblis tersebut. Keduanya terpaku di depan pintu dan salah satu dari mereka menerjang Inosuke dan sukses menjauhkannya dari lelaki berhelai kuning serta kotak iblis tersebut.

Aroma alpha? Batin Inosuke bersorak gembira karena menemukan rival baru dan ia pun terlibat baku hantam dengan alpha berhelai merah anggur itu. Sebelum fokusnya penuh pada alpha dihadapannya, Inosuke melirik kearah lelaki berhelai kuning yang tengah melilit kain dengan warna senada kulit di area leher dan pergelangan tangan dan seketika, aroma persik itu hilang total.

.

.

.

.

.

Inosuke mengikuti kedua lelaki yang berjalan di depannya dengan wajah masam. Ia kalah karena adu kepala dengan alpha berhelai merah anggur yang memiliki aroma hutan dan sedikit baru arang itu. Dan lelaki tersebut menolak keras perkelahian antar pemburu iblis. Cih, dasar menyebalkan. Awas saja, ia akan membalas dua kali lipat suatu saat nanti.

Kedua lelaki di hadapannya berhenti sejenak dan salah satu di antaranya hampir jatuh terjerembap. Oh si kuning itu tumbang? Lemah sekali. Dan lagi, aroma itu kembali muncul ketika kain di pergelangan tangannya jatuh ke tanah dan melingkupi lelaki lainnya yang tengah menggendongnya menuruni bukit.

Hm, Inosuke curiga. Apa jangan-jangan ini yang dinamakan omega? Kalau tak salah ingat, kakek yang merawatnya pernah berkata bahwa ada spesies bernama omega yang memiliki aroma lebih manis dari spesies lainnya. Dan Inosuke akui, aroma lelaki kuning tersebut sempat membuatnya lapar.

Ah, masa bodo. Inosuke tidak punya urusan dengan omega.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Inosuke melirik lelaki bernama Minitsu yang tengah ketakutan di pojok ruangan. Chibitsu memasang wajah gusar dan menguarkan aroma ketidaknyamanan. Tiada lagi aroma manis karena yang Inosuke duga, dihalangi kain aneh tersebut. Begitu giliran si kuning tiba untuk diperiksa, ia meminta diperiksa di ruangan berbeda. Hm, apa masalahnya?

Setelah bertanya pada Manjuro, yang kemudian malah dijawab oleh sang nenek aneh, perkiraan Inosuke terbukti. Chuitsu memang seorang omega. Tapi, apa masalahnya seorang omega diperiksa di depan para alpha?

Pertanyaan Inosuke hanya berbuah senyuman tipis dari sang nenek aneh dan tatapan tidak percaya dari jidat batu bernama Mochiro.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Omega sangat sensitif ketika diperiksa. Mungkin saja Zenitsu takut kita melakukan sesuatu ketika ia diperiksa." Terang Monjuro yang semakin tak dimengerti Inosuke.

Sekembalinya Munitsu, kedua alpha itu terdiam dan mengamati satu-satunya omega di sana yang bolak-balik kamar dengan membawa setumpuk selimut tebal. Inosuke berbisik pada Manjiro namun ternyata didengar si kuning di pojokan sana. Dengan tegas, Inosuke meminta selimut tersebut guna membuat benteng yang jauh lebih tebal dari Minitsu. Namun sayangnya ditolak mentah-mentah. Merasa kesal, Inosuke pun memilih terlelap dan mengabaikan kedua temannya yang masih terjaga.

Pagi menjelang, dan ketiganya bangun dari tidur pulas. Bergantian, ketiganya ke kamar mandi guna membasuh tubuh dan duduk di depan kamar yang menghadap langsung ke arah taman rumah tersebut. Keheningan yang menyebalkan ini pun dipatahkan oleh Inosuke yang tiba-tiba saja melempar pertanyaan kearah Zenitsu.

"Oi, Monitsu. Memangnya omega itu apa sih?"

Pertanyaan Inosuke berbuah benjolan baru di keningnya.


	3. Zenitsu

Pertama kali Zenitsu mengalami _heat_ yakni saat umurnya 15 tahun. Satu tahun sebelum label pemburu iblis melekat di dirinya dalam bentuk nyata yakni sebuah seragam, pedang _nichirin_, dan seekor burung pipit kecil yang menemaninya berkelana keseluruh pelosok desa.

Kala itu, Zenitsu benar-benar panik. Ia tahu betul omega terlebih yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki merupakan hal langka sehingga menjadi bahan buruan baik alpha manusia, maupun alpha dari jenis iblis. Omega laki-laki merupakan induk semang yang bagus untuk melahirkan generasi alpha penerus dan iblis alpha kuat untuk meneror umat manusia. Terlebih ia dan sang kakek buta akan tanaman herbal. Maka dari itu akhirnya ia dan sang kakek mengambil langkah aman dengan menyiapkan kain khusus yang menyerap aroma tubuh dan menetralisirnya. Hal ini pula yang dimanfaatkan Zenitsu sehingga ia kerap kali dianggap beta karena minimnya aroma dari tubuhnya.

Namun, setiap hal yang bermanfaat akan memiliki sebuah kelemahan. Ya. Kelemahan dari kain penyerap tersebut ialah mudahnya kain tersebut terlepas ketika pengguna terlalu aktif bergerak. Meski ia sudah berkali-kali menambahkan kait pengerat, tetap saja ada celah bagi kain tersebut untuk mengendur dan lepas dari tempatnya. Hal yang mengesalkan terlebih sebagai pemburu iblis merupakan hal penting untuk banyak bergerak dan berlatih.

Setelah puluhan kali kait tersebut lepas dan berkali-kali pula ia diselamatkan Tanjiro maupun Inosuke, akhirnya ia pun mendapatkan informasi seputar tanaman penetralisir aroma tubuh. Informasi yang membuatnya merasa tenang, namun membuat Tanjiro kesal setengah mati.

Dan meski Zenitsu sudah mengkonsumsinya hampir 2 tahun, tetap saja Tanjiro selalu meletupkan perasaan kesal dari dalam dirinya.

Agatsuma Zenitsu; 18 tahun, seorang omega, menatap teman alphanya yang bernama Kamado Tanjiro dengan pandangan bingung.

"Tanjiro, ada apa?" Tanya Zenitsu setelah menenggak ramuan herbal tersebut.

Hari sudah petang, dan jadwal minum herbalnya sudah terlaksana. Sekadar informasi, minuman herbal ini harus dikonsumsi sehari 2 kali. Yakni pagi dan petang.

"Aku tidak suka aromamu yang hambar ini, Zenitsu." Aku Tanjiro dengan wajah kesal diiringi aroma pekat layaknya hutan yang gersang. Panas.

"Tapi Tanjiro, aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian. Terlebih Inosuke sering kali mengeluh betapa lemahnya aku dan aromaku membuatnya terdistraksi. Aku tak ingin mengganggu kinerja kalian." Ujar Zenitsu sambil menundukkan wajah. Samar-samar, Tanjiro mencium aroma tak nyaman dan penuh penyesalan dari omega di hadapannya.

Tanjiro pun mendesah pelan dan menangkup kedua tangan Zenitsu yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Kau masih bisa menyamarkannya dengan aroma dariku. Bukankah kau sering melakukan hal itu kepada Nezuko?" Tanya Tanjiro dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Napas Zenitsu tercekat, rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"T-ta-tapi Tanjiro...kau alpha...da-dan aku, omega. Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang salah paham dan membuatmu kehilangan calon pacar?"

"Hm? Aku tidak butuh pacar. Selama ada Zenitsu di sisiku, tidak masalah." Ujar Tanjiro sembari tersenyum hangat. Mata Zenitsu membola dan mulutnya hanya bisa membuka lalu tertutup tanpa bisa mengeluarkan suara.

Bagi Tanjiro memang tidak masalah, selama dia bisa menghirup aroma persik manis dan matang dari Zenitsu. Tapi bagi seorang omega, pemberian aroma antara alpha dan omega merupakan suatu hal yang intim. Dan hanya dilakukan bagi mereka yang memiliki ikatan tertentu.

"Apa kau sadar apa yang kau katakan, Tanjiro?" Tanya Zenitsu takut-takut.

"Aku sadar sepenuhnya. Selama dengan begitu aku bisa melindungimu." Ujar Tanjiro penuh ketulusan. Zenitsu hampir dibuat menangis mendengar kejujuran yang keluar dari bibir sang alpha di hadapannya.

"Lagi pula, kau kan-" kalimat Tanjiro terhenti. Zenitsu menanti dengan penuh harap.

'Aku? Aku apa?' Tanya Zenitsu dalam hati.

Tanjiro terdiam dalam penuh kegundahan. Zenitsu? Zenitsu sahabatnya bukan? Tapi mengapa rasanya janggal ketika menyebutnya sebagai sahabat?

Percakapan keduanya pun berakhir dengan keheningan tak berarah.

.

.

.

.

.

Inosuke menghunus kedua pedangnya kearah depan, membelah angin dengan kuat dan penuh kemarahan. Lagi-lagi ia mengucapkan hal konyol pada sahabat omeganya. Maksud hati hanya bersenda gurau dibalik kegundahan hatinya, namun kalimat yang mengalir jauh lebih tajam dan menusuk dibanding kedua pedangnya.

Ia mendengar percakapan Monitsu dan Gonpachiro di teras kediaman keluarga Kocho. Dan jujur, mendengar nada getir ketika omega itu mengatakan bagaimana Inosuke mengeluh akan aromanya membuat dirinya ikut merasa nyeri. Dan ia merasa bersalah karena membuat sahabatnya harus menenggak ramuan herbal demi dirinya dan Tanjiro terus menerus. Dan yang paling penting, ia amat tidak suka ketika Kiichiro mengatakan akan berbagi aroma dengan Chuiitsu. Kenapa ini? Ada apa dengannya?

Mengerang frustasi, Inosuke menghentikan latihannya dan berbaring asal di tanah lapang. Mengabaikan tanah yang mengotori punggung dan celananya. Dipandanginya langit sore yang mulai berganti malam.

.

.

.

.

.

Inosuke dan Tanjiro datang secara bersamaan. Inosuke memandang sengit si rambut merah anggur, sementara yang ditatap demikian hanya bisa tertawa hambar. Merasakan dengan jelas aroma persaingan dari lelaki cantik bertopeng babi yang merupakan teman seperjuangannya menuju rival...rival apa?

Deheman pelan nan elegan itu memutus pergelutan batin serta kontak mata penuh arti kedua alpha muda tersebut. Sembari tertawa lembut, ia mempersilakan keduanya duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan.

"Jadi, apa kalian sudah menyadarinya?" Tanya Shinobu _to the point_.

"Menyadari apa?" Tanya keduanya bersamaan.

Shinobu tertawa renyah dan mengerling jahil ketika sensornya mendeteksi seseorang hendak melintasi ruangannya. Tanjiro dan Inosuke pun menyadari adanya derap langkah tanpa aroma yang mengarah kearah sini. Tanpa ampun, shinobu pun menjatuhkan dakwaan.

"Kapan salah satu di antara kalian akan meminang Agatsuma-_kun_?"

Ketiganya tersedak. Zenitsu yang hendak melintasi ruangan Kocho Shinobu pun membatalkan niatnya dan berlari kearah dari mana ia datang dengan debaran jantung yang menggila disertai rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Sementara kedua alpha dihadapan sang pilar serangga pun akhirnya menyadari, perasaan mereka pada sosok omega bernama Agatsuma Zenitsu itu adalah cinta.

**Arc I - END**


	4. Matahari dan Bunga Dandelion

Mahkota kuningnya bergerak tertiup angin. Angin musim semi yang berhembus sembari membawa beberapa kelopak bunga sakura mengitari halaman sekolah. Dan di sinilah ia, berdiri menanti para siswa datang ditemani hangatnya mentari pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Namanya Zenitsu Agatsuma. Anak kelas 2 yang menjabat sebagai ketua kesiswaan dari _Kimetsu Gakuen_. Lelaki berparas manis dengan helai rambut kuning yang dipotong berantakan sehingga menimbulkan kesan bagaikan bunga dandelion yang merekah indah.

Panggilannya Zenitsu. Beberapa ada yang sungkan dan lebih memilih panggilan Agatsuma-_kun_/_san_. Ia tidak masalah dipanggil yang mana. Selama memang benar itu namanya.

Namun, banyak dari beberapa personil sekolah yang suka merubah namanya, sebut saja salah satunya anak kelas satu yang bernama Inosuke Hashibira. Siswa barbar yang gemar sekali memamerkan otot dada dan perutnya yang memang sedap dipandang mata. Hanya saja, kecantikan wajahnya seolah terbuang percuma akibat jenis kelaminnya yang tak sesuai paras. Monitsu, Chibitsu, dan sebagainya adalah segelintir nama yang diberikan sang laki-laki barbar karena otaknya yang sering kali tidak dibawa. (Apa jangan-jangan ia tidak punya?)

Zenitsu tidak mengerti apa salahnya. Tetapi, sering sekali ia mengalami kekerasan dalam sekolah. Misalnya, tamparan keras dari sang guru olahraga karena rambutnya yang berwarna kuning. Yakinlah, Zenitsu tidak pernah mewarnai rambut! Warna kuning itu ialah maha karya Sang Pencipta yang dengan baik hati(serta menyakitinya) melukiskan warna kuning di atas hitam rambutnya.

(_Padahal kalau ditelaah lebih dalam, itu alasan klise Giyuu_-sensei _untuk bisa memegang pipi tembam sang ketua kesiswaan)_

Kekerasan kedua tak jauh-jauh dari guru lainnya. Sebut saja Uzui-_sensei_. Guru nyentrik yang mengampu pelajaran kesenian dan memiliki tiga istri itu gemar sekali mendorongnya ketika berpapasan di manapun itu. Dan dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, ia akan tersenyum senang dan pergi tanpa menolong Zenitsu bangkit dari jatuhnya.

_(Yang tidak Zenitsu sadari ialah, Uzui_-sensei _menyentuh pantatnya sehingga Zenitsu pun terlonjak kaget dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya)_

Selain itu ada guru matematika yang senang sekali mengacak ganas helai kuningnya(Kyojuro-_sensei_), guru tataboga yang senang mencubiti pipinya(Mitsuri-_sensei_) dan guru lainnya yang terlalu banyak untuk dijabarkan.

Dari para siswa ada Inosuke yang gemar mengajaknya berkelahi(Padahal Zenitsu hanya bisa menangis!), Tanjirou yang senang sekali membekap kepalanya di dada sehingga ia kerap kali hampir mati karena tak bisa bernapas(_Lebay_ memang. Tapi memang rasanya sesak!), Shinobu-_san_ yang suka sekali memerintahkannya bolak-balik di koridor sekolah(Kakinya sampai kram!) dan siswa lain yang Zenitsu sendiri tidak begitu akrab.

Salah Zenitsu apa _Kami-sama_?!

.

.

.

Kerap kali terdengar kabar salah seorang guru dan murid membuat sebuah grup fenomenal. Grup yang Zenitsu yakini tidak terdaftar dalam kegiatan yang disetujuinya. Maka dari itu, Zenitsu tidak begitu peduli akan rumor tersebut.

Namun kenyataannya, grup tersebut memiliki puluhan member yang aktif berpartisipasi dalam mempertahankan berdirinya grup yang sudah disetujui Kepala Sekolah secara pribadi. Nama grupnya **_Dandelion Complex_**. Grup macam apa itu?!

Yang tidak Zenitsu sadari dan mengerti, **_Dandelion Complex_** dibentuk oleh Uzui-_sensei_ dan Tanjirou, sang adik kelas yang gemar melanggar peraturan, dan disetujui langsung Oyakata-_sama_. Hitung-hitung buat kedamaian sekolah, katanya. Grup tersebut beranggotakan 10 anak kelas 1, 10 anak kelas 2, 5 anak kelas 3, dan hampir semua guru di _Kimetsu Gakuen_. Cara untuk bergabung dengan grup tersebut tidak main-main rumitnya. Melebihi soal matematika Kyojuro-_sensei_, dan lebih berat dari hukuman Giyuu-_sensei_.

Pertanyaan pertama :

1\. Parfum apa yang dipakai hari ini oleh Zenitsu?

2\. Apa yang dimakan Zenitsu ketika jam makan siang?

3\. Apa warna pakaian dalam Zenitsu di hari senin?

Lihat? Dari contoh formulir grup **_Dandelion Complex_**, sudah tahu kan objeknya siapa?

Jadi untuk memperjelas, grup itu dibentuk guna berbagi asupan dan informasi rahasia negara! Terlegalisir! Serta hanya dibagikan kepada para member tanpa boleh ada satupun datanya yang terendus publik! Jika informasi tersebut diketahui asing(diluar dari grup), maka bersiaplah untuk ditendang dan dicoret dari daftar untuk selama-lamanya.

Sementara yang menjadi objek adem ayem saja menikmati hidup tanpa tahu ia sudah jadi korban dari fantasi liar puluhan orang.

END

(Catatan kaki : aku menulis cerita ini sampai tersedak ludah sendiri)


	5. On Pressure

Semenjak sidang khusus(yang tidak khusus lagi) yang terjadi di antara para alpha, Zenitsu menghilang dari butterfly estate!

Inosuke dan Tanjiro mengerang murka, menyebabkan para kakushi yang hilir mudik di sana menggigil ketakutan. Sementara Kanao, Aoi, Sumi, Kiyo dan Naho memilih menjauh dari keduanya. Namun yang mengherankan, Shinobu tampak tenang-tenang saja saat salah satu bawahan sekaligus pasien setianya menghilang tanpa jejak.

Inosuke dan Tanjiro semakin mengutuk ditemukannya obat herbal tersebut. Menyebabkan kemampuan sensor milik Inosuke serta penciuman yang tajam milik Tanjiro sia-sia belaka. Nezuko yang tertidur lelap pun sampai terbangun dan memandang penuh tanya kepada sang kakak serta teman seperjalanannya yang suka sekali memakai topeng dari kepala babi.

"Hmmppp?"

"Maafkan nii-chan. Nii-chan baru menyadarinya ketika calon kakak iparmu malah kabur." Ujar Tanjiro sembari mengelus helaian rambut Nezuko.

"HAH? APA KATAMU? CALON KAKAK APA?" Tanya Inosuke dengan tatapan berapi-api.

"Ya! Zenitsu akan jadi omega-ku." Ujar si sulung dari keluarga Kamado mantap.

"Tidak akan semudah itu, Monjiro!" Pekik Inosuke tidak terima.

Tanjiro ingin sekali bertarung dengan Inosuke untuk adu kekuatan layaknya para alpha di luaran sana. Tapi begitu dipikir ulang, akan terasa amat sia-sia karena yang diperebutkan tidak bisa menyaksikan bagaimana ia mampu menumbangkan siapapun yang hendak merebut sang omega dari sisinya. Sisi alphanya melolong murka. Andai tak ada Nezuko di sisinya, mungkin ia akan menuruti sisi beringas alphanya dan bertarung melawan Inosuke hingga titik darah penghabisan.

"CAW! CAW! KAMADO TANJIRO! PERGI KE UTARA! IBLIS PEMAKAN ANAK KECIL! CAW!"

Tanjiro melolong semakin murka. Sepertinya mencari omeganya harus ditunda satu misi ini dulu. Menatap jengah Inosuke yang tersenyum mengejek, Kamado bersaudara pun segera pergi meninggalkan butterfly estate.

Inosuke meliar. Penciuman dipertajam, sensoriknya diasah semakin halus. Seminggu setelah Tanjiro pergi, yang dilakukan Inosuke ialah berkeliling perkebunan dan menggunakan kekuatan sensornya. Nihil. Hanya ada para kakushi dan anak-anak yang gemar menjemur kain. Raungannya bagai makhluk buas. Ia murka. Marah. Bagaimana ia bisa tidak menyadari potensi untuk menjadi mate-nya dari Zenitsu?! Dan kenapa ia selalu abaikan insting-insting yang menurutnya aneh dulu?!

Inosuke menyesal sekarang. Ia bukan lagi babi liar dengan insting tajam. Babi liar ini menumpul. Menjadi lemah dan tak peduli akan tanda-tanda yang hadir tepat di depan mata. Inosuke akan kembali meracau dan menggila, kalau saja tidak muncul gagak miliknya yang berteriak akan tugas selanjutnya.

Cih! Zenitsu, tunggu alpha-mu!

Sementara di kaki bukit jauh dari Tanjiro maupun Inosuke...

"Aku tidak akan meringankan latihan hanya karena kau omega, mengerti?"

"Awas saja kalau kau sampai memperlakukanku seperti itu!"

ARC II - PLAY

"APA KAU GILA? AKU BISA JATUH MENGGELINDING!" Pekik Zenitsu ketakutan.

Uzui Tengen, sang guru yang mau tidak mau harus mengangkat Zenitsu sebagai tsuguko nya akibat ancaman Shinobu mendengus sebal.

"Kau ini belajar dari seorang shinobi. Masa tidak ada hal yang bisa diterapkan dari ilmuku selama ini?" Cemooh Uzui pada Zenitsu yang mengumpat pelan.

"Baiklah baiklah! Tapi kalau aku mati, kuburkan aku di dekat jii-chan!"

Buku-buku Uzui memutih. Tatapannya ganas dan aromanya penuh kemarahan. Zenitsu serta merta bersembunyi di balik pohon mencicit ketakutan.

"Mati? Mudah sekali kau menginginkan kematian sementara orang lain mengusahakan untuk hidup lebih baik." Tuding Uzui.

"Tapi...semua yang bernyawa pasti akan mati...bukan?"

"Lalu, kau mau mati begitu saja tanpa berjuang sedikit pun?" Tatapan tajam Uzui menghunus tepat kearah manik madu Zenitsu dan kalimat tersebut menggetarkan hati Zenitsu si pecundang.

"M-maaf..." cicit Zenitsu sembari memiringkan kepala. Menunjukkan sikap tunduk dan meminta pengampunan dari alpha beristri tiga di depannya. Uzui pun menghembuskan napas dengan kasar.

"Jangan bicara tentang kematian jika kau tidak bisa menghargai hidup. Apa kata kakekmu di atas sana jika dia melihat kau begitu mudah menyebut kata mati sementara beliau menjagamu agar aman dari hal tersebut?"

Dan hari itu, Zenitsu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Dua tahun.

Dua tahun sudah Zenitsu bermain sembunyi dan cari dengan Tanjiro maupun Inosuke. Tanjiro yang hendak murka berkali-kali pun ditenangkan oleh Nezuko yang lambat laun menyadari ketiadaan pria berhelai kuning mirip bunga dandelion di pekarang rumah yang ia lihat tiap malam. Tiap malam, Nezuko akan membawa sang kakak ke dalam pelukannya dan mengusap helai merah anggurnya guna menenangkan diri. Nezuko sadar, kakaknya benar-benar kesakitan akan ketiadaan Zenitsu serta keterlambatan dalam menyadari semuanya. Namun Nezuko tak mampu berbuat banyak selain menenangkan sang kakak.

Tak jauh berbeda, Inosuke pun lambat laun menurunkan emosinya dan mulai berdamai dengan Tanjiro. Berharap dengan berdamainya mereka, memudahkan keduanya bertemu dengan Zenitsu.

Namun hidup tetaplah harus berjalan. Keduanya kemudian diangkat oleh pilar yang berbeda untuk dijadikan tsuguko. Tanjiro dibawa kedalam naungan Rengoku Kyojuro, sementara Inosuke dibawa Himejima Gyomei. Dan kembali, ketiganya benar-benar terpisah. Jauh, namun rasanya dekat sekali.

Hingga pada saat pengangkatan anggota pilar yang baru.

"Zenitsu/Munitsu?"

"Tanjiro, Inosuke?"

Tbc

(ASDFGHJKL, APA YANG KUTULIS INI?! CHEESY SEKALI TAT)


	6. START

Ketiganya diam membisu dalam waktu yang lama. Meski ketiganya menyadari keberadaan satu sama lain selama proses penobatan, namun tidak ada siapapun di antara mereka yang ingin membuka suara. Bahkan seorang Tanjiro yang terkenal akan kemurahan hatinya. Apa Tanjiro benar-benar semarah itu? Pikir Zenitsu sembari tersenyum masam.

Akhirnya berbekal tekad yang sebesar biji kenari, Zenitsu yang lebih dulu bergerak mendekati kedua pria yang dinobatkan menjadi pilar matahari dan pilar binatang buas di hadapannya. Dengan tubuhnya yang masih saja lebih kecil dibanding kedua sahabat alphanya, ia menarik keduanya kedalam rengkungan kemudian menangis haru.

"HUWEEE MAAFKAN AKU!"

Baik Tanjiro maupun Inosuke tak ada yang mampu berkata apapun. Hanya tepukan di punggung dan kepala sebagai penenang. Sementara ditengah isakan tangisnya, Zenitsu akhirnya membeberkan semuanya. Bagaimana ia merasa keberadaannya yang mengganggu, kemampuannya serta statusnya sebagai omega lemah mengganggu tugas kedua alpha di hadapannya, Tanjiro dengan cepat menyangkal pemikiran pesimis Zenitsu. Di lain pihak, Inosuke masih diam dan menyusun kalimat yang pantas.

"Aku tidak tahu standar kuat bagimu, Chuitsu. Hanya saja, tugas alpha memang untuk melindungi semuanya, bukan?"

Zenitsu memekik kaget, "siapa kau?!"

"Aku Inosuke, Bakatsu!" Dengus Inosuke sembari menjitak pelan kepala Zenitsu yang dibalas dengan derai tawa yang indah.

"Lama tak bertemu, kalian semakin dewasa dan berwibawa yah. Aku senang."

Detak itu, kembali pada tempatnya seolah tak pernah ternoda oleh perasaan sakit. Dan detak itu semakin bergemuruh hebat di antara ketiga sahabat bagai tabuhan gendang diiringi syair pengantar penuh cinta.

Srak! Srak!

Zenitsu tertawa sebentar sebelum mengetuk kotak kayu yang dibawa Tanjiro.

"Nezuko-_chan_, _Tadaima_~!"

.

.

.

.

Inosuke pamit lebih dulu. Alasannya ia harus berbicara suatu hal penting pada gurunya, Gyoumei. Tapi Zenitsu dengan jelas menangkap sedikit kebohongan di sana. Tak ingin memojokkan sang alpha di pertemuan mereka kembali, Zenitsu pun membiarkannya.

Di sana, tepat di sebelah Zenitsu, berdiri Tanjiro dengan dada yang terus menerus berdegup kencang. Zenitsu yang mendengarnya harus mati-matian menahan tawa. Ia tak menyangka perasaan keduanya masihlah sama. Zenitsu pikir, pertemuan mereka akan berbuah satu dua kabar tentang ikatan mereka dengan pasangan seumur hidup mereka.

Zenitsu terlalu naif. Selalu memikirkan bahwa dirinya tak berharga semenjak ayah ibunya membuang dirinya ke jalan hanya karena status omeganya. Dan hal itu selalu membuatnya beranggapan semua manusia hanya menganggapnya sampah, lemah, tak berguna. Aah, Zenitsu jadi ingin menangis mengingatnya...

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Tanjiro dengan raut khawatirnya. Tanpa sadar, Tanjiro telah membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat. Dan Zenitsu hampir terbuai olehnya. Dengan berat hati, Zenitsu pun melepaskan diri. Tak ingin keduanya terlibat gosip tak pasti di awal karir mereka sebagai _hashira_. Tak jauh dari keduanya berdiri, Zenitsu pun mendengar desas-desus yang sejak awal ingin ia hindari. Hah, dasar penggosip.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya, Tanjiro. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Maaf aku tak berada di sisimu kala Rengoku-_san_ meregang nyawa." Zenitsu menatap wajah Tanjiro yang menyendu.

Sebelum Tanjiro sempat mengatakan apapun, Zenitsu menariknya menjauhi kerumunan para pemburu iblis yang mulai berkurang dan mendudukkannya di undakan batu. Sementara Zenitsu mengambil posisi berjongkok di depan Tanjiro dan menatapnya dalam.

"Aku...merasa tak pantas menjadi pilar sementara Rengoku-_san_ mati di depan mataku, Zenitsu." Alunan dalam diri Tanjiro menyendu. Detaknya pelan, seolah tarikan demi tarikan napas normalnya tak ada.

"Dan, masih ada Giyuu-_san_ sebagai pilar air."

Zenitsu tertawa pelan.

"Tanjiro bodoh. Memangnya Ubuyashiki-_sama_ mengangkatmu sebagai pilar apa, huh?"

Tanjiro tertawa kikuk.

"Dan lagi, coba pikirkan ini lebih matang. Alasan Ubuyashiki-_sama_ mengangkat lebih banyak pilar. Pilar datang dan pergi. Ada yang memutuskan berhenti, ada yang benar-benar berhenti. Dan Ubuyashiki-_sama_ hanya berusaha menambah kekuatan benteng kita. Aku awalnya juga tak yakin ketika Shinobu-_san_ menyuruhku untuk belajar pada Pak tua Uzui. Bahkan kami tak sedikit pun akrab. Tapi lihat sekarang si Pak tua itu? Berdiri angkuh ketika melihatku menjadi pilar. Dasar _tsundere_." Zenitsu terkikik geli. Kemudian ia bergerak menghindari lemparan batu kerikil dari Uzui yang menatapnya tajam. Dengan tingkah kekanakannya yang tak mungkin hilang, Zenitsu membalas lemparan Uzui tak kalah keras. Tapi lagi-lagi Uzui pun sanggup menghindarinya juga.

Tanjiro yang melihat interaksi keduanya hanya bisa mendengus geli. Dengusan itupun dapat didengar Zenitsu yang menatap tidak suka. Mendapat kesempatan, Tanjiro menahan manik emas itu untuk tetap tertuju kearahnya.

"Kau benar, Zenitsu." Tanjiro memandang teduh manik keemasan milik Zenitsu.

"Ah, aku pergi dulu... Um, ada hal lain yang perlu kulakukan. _Jaa ne_~" Zenitsu segera menghilang pergi bersama dengan aroma persik yang semakin manis dan meminta dipetik.

Rupanya ia malu, batin Tanjiro bersorak senang.

.

.

.

Sementara di luar tempat pertemuan para pemburu iblis...

"_Namu amida butsu_."

"Gyomei-_san_! Gyomei-_san_!" Pekik Inosuke dari kejauhan.

Gyomei yang hendak pergi pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap sang murid nyentriknya itu.

"Ada apa, Inosuke?" Tanya Gyomei.

"Kalau aku menikahi Zenitsu sekarang, boleh tidak?"

Gyomei hampir saja menampakkan wajah kagetnya. Muridnya ini benar-benar tak terduga.

"_Namu amida butsu_. Sebelum menikah, ada masa dinamakan pacaran, Inosuke." Terang Gyomei setenang mungkin.

"Tapi sejak dua tahun lalu, aku tahu Monitsu itu _mate_-ku. Lalu buat apa pacaran dulu?" Pertanyaan yang polos untuk konten yang tidak polos.

Andai Gyomei bisa menunjukkan ekspresi _out of character_-nya, mungkin ia sudah mengeluarkan tawa yang membahana.

"Kau yakin hanya dirimu yang menganggap demikian?" Tanya Gyomei pada akhirnya.

"Yah, ada Gonpachiro sih." Jawab Inosuke dengan wajah sedikit masam begitu mengingat adanya lawan dalam perebutan hak milik Zenitsu Agatsuma.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus cepat-cepat memacari Zenitsu." Ujar Gyomei sembari menepuk pelan pundak Inosuke dan mengucapkan doa dengan pelan.

"Baiklah! Aku tidak akan kalah dari Munjiro kali ini!"

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi berganti malam, dan ketiga sahabat itu pun bertemu lagi secara tidak sengaja di kedai tak jauh dari markas. Zenitsu tengah bersenandung kecil sembari membawa Chuntaro yang bergelung nyaman di atas kepalanya, Inosuke yang sedang tak memakai topeng babinya, dan Tanjiro yang tengah menyapa para penduduk di sekitar sana pun berhenti di satu tempat yang sama, kedai makanan. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ketiganya masuk kedalam kedai yang mengambil tempat jauh dari pintu masuk. Para pengunjung yang merasakan aura berbeda dari ketiganya pun menatap mereka penuh kagum. Terlebih pada Zenitsu yang mengeluarkan aroma persik yang terlampau manis.

"Zenitsu, kau tidak meminum herbal itu lagi?" Tanya Tanjiro dengan wajah skeptis. Bukannya ia tidak suka dengan aroma Zenitsu, hanya saja ia tak suka berbagi rasa manis Zenitsu pada orang lain. Inosuke pun berpendapat hal yang sama. Tanpa sadar, ia mengeluarkan aura dingin dan penuh keposesifan. Laksana angin malam yang berhembus kencang. Membuat orang-orang yang sedari tadi mencuri pandang kearah Zenitsu pun mundur teratur akibat aura dingin yang melingkupi ruangan kedai.

Zenitsu pun memegang tangan Inosuke dan menatapnya teduh.

"Sudahlah. Mereka tidak akan melakukan hal aneh padaku."

Aura dingin itu pun perlahan lenyap digantikan aroma pinus.

"Kau yakin? Aku tidak suka mereka memandangmu seolah kau sebuah barang antik." Gerutu Tanjiro.

Dengan tangan lainnya yang bebas, Zenitsu memegang tangan Tanjiro dan ia menggenggam tangan kedua alpha di dekatnya erat.

"Kalau mereka berani macam-macam, akan kugoreng mereka." Ujar Zenitsu sembari tertawa. Kedua alpha itu pun tersenyum tipis. Senang sekali mendengar omega di hadapan mereka selalu tersenyum dan tertawa.


	7. Arts of Courting

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Empat

Lima

Enam

"Inosuke, kau sedang apa?" Sebuah suara diiringi aroma manis buah berwarna merah muda itu menyapa seluruh indera yang dimiliki Inosuke. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam demi menikmati sensasi buah persik hingga keseluruh syaraf, Inosuke menoleh kearah Zenitsu yang menunggunya menjawab pertanyaan.

"Ini, bunga untukmu." Ujar Inosuke sembari memberikan 6 tangkai bunga liar yang ia temukan tak jauh dari kediaman pilar serangga.

"Eh, untukku?" Tanya Zenitsu bingung. Bukannya ia tidak suka. Hanya saja, gestur semanis ini tidak biasa ia dapatkan dari lelaki alpha berparas cantik di hadapannya.

"Iya. Kau tahu, kau bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan bunga-bunga itu." Terang Inosuke sedikit kaku.

"Ah, aku tahu." Zenitsu mengangguk paham dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Inosuke yang berjongkok. Kakinya disilangkan, dan jemarinya mulai memilin tangkai bunga menjadi sebuah ikatan.

"HAAA?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Pekik Inosuke tidak mengerti. Niatnya ia memberi bunga pada Chibitsu ini untuk dibawa pulang, kenapa dirusak?!

"Katamu, aku harus melakukan sesuatu pada bunga-bunga ini." Ujar Zenitsu tidak mengerti.

Inosuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Yah, salahnya juga kalimatnya terkesan tidak jelas. Ia pun hanya bisa mengerang sebal dan berbaring malas di sebelah Zenitsu yang kembali asyik 'merusak' bunga dari Inosuke.

"_Tada_! Ini, untukmu!" Pekik Zenitsu senang sembari menatap Inosuke yang hanya meliriknya dengan satu mata.

"Apa?"

"Ini, mahkota bunga." Zenitsu mencondongkan tubuh ke atas tubuh Inosuke yang masih berbaring. Dengan wajah ceria, diletakkannya mahkota bunga sedemikian rupa agar tak mudah terjatuh dari kepala Inosuke. Inosuke yang diperlakukan demikian agak sedikit membuang muka dan menahan desiran darahnya agar tak lari ke area wajah.

"Duduklah!" Paksa Zenitsu sembari menarik kedua tangan Inosuke agar bangun dari tidurnya. Inosuke hanya bisa mengalah sembari menikmati tangan berkulit halus milik Zenitsu meski ia seorang pengguna pedang.

Apa Zenitsu perawatan selama ini? Batin Inosuke.

"Nah, dengan begini terlihat cantik!"

"Aku tidak cantik!" Murka Inosuke.

Zenitsu pun tertawa dan menjawab," Inosuke aneh! Yang cantik bunganya jika diletakkan di atas kepalamu."

Inosuke kembali membuang muka dengan wajah memerah.

**_Damn!_** rencananya gagal.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanjiro menatap bahan makanan di hadapannya sembari menggaruk tengkuk. Salahnya yang terlalu gengsi meminta tolong pada Aoi maupun anak-anak penghuni _butterfly estate_ ketika mereka menawarkan. Jadinya, sekarang ia benar-benar tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"**_Tan-ji-rou~_** sedang apa?" Bisik Zenitsu yang sukses mengagetkan Tanjiro yang terlalu fokus dengan bahan di depannya.

"Aku berencana membuat _dango_ dan _ohagi_. Hanya saja, aku tak tahu caranya. Aku hanya tahu cara membuat _onigiri_." Tanjiro tertawa pelan sembari menggaruk tengkuk. Mati kutu karena target yang hendak diberikannya makanan tersebut malah muncul di saat ia benar-benar butuh bantuan.

Zenitsu tertawa pelan sembari melepas _haori_ kuning-oranye miliknya dan meletakkannya di tempat yang aman. Dengan cekatan digulungnya lengan seragam pemburu iblis hingga siku dan membantu Tanjiro menyusun bahan.

"Ah, aku lupa. Tanjiro, bisa bantu aku menggelung rambutku? Aku takut rambutku menghalangi gerakanku saat membuat makanan." Pinta Zenitsu sembari memposisikan punggungnya menghadap kearah Tanjiro.

Dari situ bisa ia lihat bagaimana helai rambut kuning halus tergelung agak rendah hari ini. Dengan jantung berdebar dan tangan bergetar, Tanjiro melepas ikatan rambut Zenitsu dan mengubahnya menjadi gelungan yang rapi serta lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

"Tak usah takut berantakan. Yang penting rambutku tidak sampai mengenai bahan makanan ini." Ujar Zenitsu sembari menunggu Tanjiro menyelesaikan ikatan rambutnya yang baru.

'Aku malah lebih takut menerkammu saat ini juga!' batin Tanjiro nelangsa.

Untung Zenitsu sedang tidak menggunakan fokus pendengarannya dalam mode penuh. Kalau tidak, Zenitsu akan memerah mendengar isi hati Tanjiro.

Dan begitulah, dari niatan membuat cemilan untuk Zenitsu, malah berubah jadi membuat cemilan bersama si target.

.

.

.

.

.

Kanao melihat tingkah kedua alpha yang seangkatan dengannya itu sembari tersenyum. Tanjiro dan Inosuke sedang menunggu bala bantuan datang. Bala bantuan dengan status _hashira_ dan mantan _hashira_ dengan warna rambut yang sama.

"Chu! Chu!"

Kanao, Tanjiro, Inosuke menatap kearah Zenitsu dan Chuntaro yang tengah bersiap.

"Aku pergi dulu!" Ujar Zenitsu.

"Eh? Kau ada misi?" Tanya Tanjiro dan Inosuke secara bersamaan. Reflek, mereka hampir ikut bersiap dan menemani Zenitsu kalau saja mereka tak ingat mereka sudah berjanji pada dua orang hari ini.

"Iya. Ubuyashiki-_sama_ memintaku untuk menolong anak-anak di ujung selatan sana. Huft! Padahal kalian berdua menganggur! Menyebalkan!" Keluh Zenitsu sembari menggembungkan pipi sebal.

"Haha...itu...kami ada urusan sebenarnya..." ujar Tanjiro sedikit gugup.

"Y-ya! Urusan penting! Maka dari itu kami tidak bisa pergi hari ini." Lanjut Inosuke sembari membuang muka.

"Aku tahu kalian bohong..." menghembuskan napas kesal, Zenitsu pun melanjutkan, "tapi, ya sudahlah. Aku pergi dulu!" Dalam Sekejap, tanah yang dipijaki Zenitsu sepersekian detik sebelumnya pun kosong.

.

.

"Kalian itu memang tidak pandai berbohong, huh?" Sindir sebuah suara dan disahuti oleh tawa yang menyebalkan.

Tiga orang pilar dan mantan pilar itu sudah berdiri di depan kediaman pilar serangga.

"Loh? Giyuu-_san_ ikut juga?" Tanya Inosuke heran.

"Giyuu ini pawangnya Sanemi. Mereka harus sepaket." Jelas Uzui sembari tertawa lebar.

"Apa kau bilang, Sialan?!" Maki Sanemi sembari melemaskan buku-buku jarinya. Uzui semakin memanasinya dengan ekspresi mengejek.

"Abaikan mereka. Jadi, kalian butuh bantuan apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Giyuu pelan dan menuntun kedua alpha muda tersebut memasuki sebuah ruangan. Uzui dan Sanemi pun berdecak sebal dan mengikuti ketiganya. Sementara Kanao hanya tersenyum dari tempatnya sedari tadi duduk dan menggeleng pelan.

Alpha yang dimabuk cinta memang tontonan menarik.

Setelah Inosuke dan Tanjiro menceritakan rangkaian cara yang mereka lakukan untuk menarik perhatian Zenitsu, Uzui semakin tak dapat menahan tawa sementara Sanemi mendengus geli.

"Anak didikku memang tak dapat diragukan pertahanannya."

"Dia itu belajar dari ahlinya. Dia terbiasa melihat kebiadaban kau, makanya dia sudah terbiasa memasang tembok tanpa sadar." Sindir Sanemi pada Uzui.

"Aku ini tak biadab, aku ini berbudaya." Uzui menimpali perkataan Sanemi dengan candaan.

"Berbudaya sampai istrinya tiga?" Cibir Sanemi.

"Kenapa? Mau nambah kaya aku? Giyuu, Sanemi mau buat _harem_ tuh!" Pekik Uzui sembari menunjuk kearah Sanemi yang memincingkan mata dan bersiap untuk baku hantam.

"Kalau Sanemi mau buat _harem_, aku bakal pindah rumah kok, Uzui-_san_." Jawab Giyuu terkesan tenang.

Dan hal itu sukses membuat Sanemi menatap Giyuu dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Kau mau apa?! Awas saja kalau pindah rumah!"

Uzui semakin tertawa dan merasa perutnya sakit sekali karenanya.

"Ugh, aku tidak ikut campur mengurusi rumah tangga Shinazugawa." Komentar Tanjiro sembari tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku butuh bantuan! Bukan pertengkaran alpha-omega minta pisah ranjang begini!" Inosuke berteriak murka.

"Umm maaf." Giyuu yang tersadar pembicaraan mereka sudah melebar kemana-mana pun menunduk malu.

"Jangan minta maaf dan bersikap tunduk pada alpha lain!" Teriak Sanemi tidak terima. Cemburu ceritanya. Dasar posesif.

Dan Uzui hanya bisa tertawa dan tertawa.


	8. Harmoni

Zenitsu mengalami _tremor_ ketika kakinya menapaki area Kyoto. Seluruh syarafnya seolah ditarik kesegala arah dan pendengarannya seolah dipermainkan di sana.

'Apa-apaan ini?!' Jerit Zenitsu dalam hati.

Napas hampir terputus tatkala kepanikan menguasainya. Chuntaro dengan sigap mematuk pipi Zenitsu agar konsentrasinya kembali terpusat pada otak dan pendengaran. Berhasil. Ketakutan Zenitsu pun perlahan tenggelam dan insting kembali dipertajam.

**Thump**

**Thump**

**Thump**

Zenitsu menahan jeritan ngeri ketika desiran darah penuh kebencian dan syarat akan kekuatan tak terhingga dari iblis terkuat di muka bumi menyapa indera pendengarannya. Dengan cepat, ia memerintahkan Chuntaro agar kembali ke markas dan memberitahukan informasi penting tersebut. Chuntaro pun pergi dengan perasaan waswas akan keselamatan Zenitsu.

.

.

.

.

"CHU! CHU! CHU! CHUUUU!"

Cuitan Chuntaro yang kecil menarik minat para gagak pemburu iblis di daerah yang Chuntaro lewati. Ketika kalimat demi kalimat dari Chuntaro terekam oleh ingatan para gagak, kepakan sayap hitam mengudara di langit malam nan mencekam.

"Caw! Muzan! Muzan! Ia berada di tanah Kyoto! Zenitsu Agatsuma menemukan Kibutsuji Muzan! Caw!"

Satu persatu para pemburu iblis terjaga. Yang tengah berpatroli pun semakin berpencar dan mengumandangkan berita penting tersebut. Tengen yang baru saja terlelap pun segera bangun dan mempersiapkan diri menuju rumah sang pemimpin. Sanemi dan Giyuu yang tengah bertugas bersama di daerah berjarak tujuh kilometer dari tanah Kyoto segera bergegas dengan satu dua argumen di antara keduanya.

"Brengsek, kembali ke markas!"

"Tidak Sanemi. Aku harus membantu Agatsuma-_kun_." Ujar Giyuu sembari menggelengkan kepala.

"Kalau ada dua omega laki-laki dalam satu tempat, akan susah melindungi kalian!"

"Tapi...-"

"Lebih baik kau kabari dua alpha itu. Aku yakin mereka akan gila jika terlambat sedikit saja!"

Giyuu menatap Sanemi khawatir. Sanemi pun menghela napas dan menepuk kepala Giyuu dengan pelan.

"Aku akan bertahan."

"Jangan mati." Ujar Giyuu pelan.

"Sialan kau! Kau lupa aku ini siapa?"

Giyuu pun pergi menuju arah sebaliknya. Meninggalkan Sanemi yang menatap punggungnya nanar.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Ubuyashiki tengah berkumpul beberapa pilar termasuk mereka yang sudah berhenti. Oyakata-_sama_ menatap kelima pilar serta mantan pilar di hadapannya dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Muzan akan ditemukan begitu saja."

"Kemungkinan besar jarak antara Zenitsu dan Muzan sebenarnya cukup jauh. Maka dari itu Muzan tidak menyadari ia terdeteksi oleh salah satu pemburu iblis." Komentar Gyoumei.

"Sepertinya begitu, Oyakata-_sama_. Anak itu mampu mendengar aliran darah iblis dari jarak jauh sekalipun." Ujar Tengen menerangkan.

"Lalu kita harus apa, Oyakata-_sama_?" Tanya Mitsuri sedikit kaku.

"Cari dan temukan Zenitsu. Akan repot jika salah satu omega kita diambil olehnya. Dan tolong evakuasi para omega terutama yang belum memiliki pasangan ke tempat aman."

Mitsuri, Obanai, Tengen, Gyoumei, dan Shinjuro mengangguk patuh. Namun sebelum itu, Tengen dan Shinjuro pun menawarkan diri untuk menjaga kediaman Ubuyashiki yang akhirnya disetujuinya.

.

.

Chuntaro berusaha mengepakkan sayapnya secepat mungkin. Destinasinya sudah terlihat jelas, dan burung gagak milik pilar matahari tengah bertengger di salah satu dahan pohon yang ada di pekarangan rumah.

"Chu! Chu~"

"Caw!"

Sang gagak segera terbang menuju pintu kamar pemiliknya. Ia pun mematuk pintu tersebut dengan keras agar pemiliknya segera bangun.

"Kamado Tanjiro! Agatsuma Zenitsu menemukan Muzan! Bangun! Pergi sekarang ke tanah Kyoto!"

Pintu dibanting dan Tanjiro muncul dengan wajah tak terbaca.

"Apa katamu? Zenitsu bertemu Muzan?!"

"Chu! Chu chu chu!" Pipit milik Zenitsu pun segera menabrakkan diri pada tubuh Tanjiro.

"Chuntaro?"

"Chu! Chu chu chu!"

"Benarkah? Tunggu aku!"

Tanjiro segera kembali kedalam. Dalam beberapa menit, Tanjiro kembali dengan pakaian seragamnya dan pedang nichirinnya.

Sebelum mereka pergi, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara raungan Inosuke di depan kediaman Tanjiro.

"Inosuke!"

"Cepatlah, Gonpachiro!"

"Aku masih tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana Monitsu yang lebih dulu menemukan Mayumi!"

"Muzan, Inosuke! MUZAN!"

"Dan, kau yakin Zenitsu belum benar-benar dekat dengan iblis itu?" Inosuke mengabaikan ucapan Tanjiro dan menanyakan hal lainnya.

"Chuntaro bilang, jarak mereka cukup jauh. Tapi Zenitsu mendengar jelas aliran darah Muzan saat hendak masuk ke area Kyoto." Terang Tanjirou.

"Untunglah insting Chibitsu bekerja lebih baik di saat yang tepat." Ujar Inosuke dengan nada yang terdengar bangga.

"Ya. Beruntung sekali. Tapi kita tidak tahu apa keberadaan Zenitsu akan terdeteksi cepat atau lambat." Ujar Tanjirou di antara deru napas yang berpacu dengan waktu.

Sesampainya mereka di sana, mereka menemukan Sanemi dan beberapa pemburu iblis yang tengah melawan iblis-iblis aneh.

"Sanemi-_san_! Apa yang terjadi?!" Pekik Tanjirou di antara suara pertarungan dari berbagai sudut.

"Aku tidak tahu! Tiba-tiba saja manusia-manusia ini berubah menjadi seperti ini! Sialan!" Maki Sanemi sembari menebas leher beberapa iblis. Inosuke sudah lebih dulu mengikuti pertarungan di sana. Sementara Tanjirou memastikan yang dicari mereka aman.

Aroma buah persik yang mulai menguar akibat herbal yang lupa diminum pun tercium dari balik sebuah pagar kayu jauh dari pertarungan.

"Inosuke! Aku pergi ke tempat Zenitsu!"

"Tunggu aku! Jangan curi _start_!" Pekik Inosuke sembari mengarah ke tempat Tanjirou pergi.

Dibalik pagar kayu, Zenitsu meringkuk ketakutan sembari menutupi kedua telinganya erat.

"Zenitsu! Zenitsu!" Ujar Tanjiro sembari mengguncang tubuh Zenitsu yang bergetar hebat.

"Tan-ta-tanjiro! Tolong hentikan suara mengerikan itu! Muzan...suaranya benar-benar mengerikan!" Pekik Zenitsu dengan wajah menangis.

Inosuke yang sudah tiba pun mendekati keduanya.

"Chibitsu kenapa?"

"Telinganya sakit mendengar detak milik Muzan." Jawab Tanjirou sembari menatap sendu sosok Zenitsu yang bergetar ketakutan. Ia pun mengusap lembut helai keemasan tersebut dengan sayang.

"Tanjiroo...Inosuke... Sebaiknya kita pergi. Muzan... Ia sepertinya menyadari kehadiranku. Aliran darahnya berdesir kencang seperti kegilaan." cicit Zenitsu masih menutupi kedua telinganya.

Inosuke mendecih sebal sebelum mengangkat Zenitsu dan menggendongnya di depan dada. Membiarkan Zenitsu mendengar detak jantungnya agar aroma persik busuk hilang segera mungkin dari Zenitsu.

"Tenanglah." Bisik Inosuke.

Tanjiro yang melihatnya hampir meledak karena emosi. Iri! Dia juga ingin menggendong dan membiarkan detak jantungnya bersimfoni dengan detak jantung Zenitsu!

Memilih untuk mengalah, Tanjiro pun menghampiri para pemburu iblis lainnya dan meminta semuanya undur diri terlebih dulu.

"Jangan jadi pengecut, Alpha jelek!" Maki Sanemi tidak terima untuk menuruti perkataan Tanjiro.

"Kita harus mundur dan mendengar perintah dari Oyakata-_sama_ terlebih dulu. Ditambah dengan jumlah pilar yang sedikit, akan sulit menolong semuanya!" Argumen Tanjiro.

Mitsuri dan Obanai datang sebelum keduanya hendak bertikai.

"Tenangkan diri semuanya! Oyakata-_sama_ memerintahkan untuk mengamankan omega terlebih dulu! Karena akan berdampak buruk jika Muzan berhasil mendapatkan mereka." Lerai Obanai meski sebenarnya ia tak rela Sanemi dan Tanjiro berhenti bertarung. Ia masih kesal dengan pilar muda itu rupanya.

Sanemi berdecih sebal sementara Tanjiro menghela napas lega. Kemudian para pemburu iblis lainnya segera pergi dengan cara berpencar agar tak mudah terlacak oleh Muzan dan iblis-iblisnya.

Di depan sana, Inosuke masih membawa Zenitsu menjauh dari tanah Kyoto.

"INOSUKE JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!" Pekik Tanjiro kesal dan berlari menyusulnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Zenitsu terbangun akibat cuitan Chuntaro yang tak berhenti di atasnya. Manik emasnya mengerjap pelan dan gambaran langit-langit ruang perawatan menjadi pemandangannya pertama kali membuka mata.

"Ugh. Apa yang terjadi?"

Mata terasa sakit untuk dibuka dan tenggorokan rasanya serat sekali. Ah, iya. Ia baru ingat semalaman dirinya menangis karena getaran dalam tubuh Muzan terlalu berdampak pada telinganya yang malang. Memiliki insting pendengaran yang tajam tak serta merta membuatmu beruntung setiap harinya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, diraihnya gelas minum yang disiapkan di meja samping tempat tidurnya dan ia pun menenggak air dengan rakus.

"Ugh, lemah sekali. Dengar suara Muzan saja aku sudah setakut itu." Keluh Zenitsu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Zenitsu!" Pekik Aoi yang membuka pintu secara tiba-tiba.

"Ah! Kau mengagetkanku!" Pekik Zenitsu pada Aoi yang berlari mendekatinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Aoi sembari mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah lebih baik." Ujar Zenitsu mencoba menenangkan Aoi.

"Syukurlah. Aku baru tahu jikalau omega yang belum memiliki pasangan akan demam jika dekat dengan Muzan." Racau Aoi yang tanpa sadar telah memberi sedikit informasi akan kondisinya.

"Jadi aku demam semalaman?" Tanya Zenitsu heran.

"Ya. Demammu cukup tinggi. Untunglah kau segera menjauh dari sana. Jika tidak mungkin kau akan mulai mengalami gejala _heat_." Jelas Aoi.

Zenitsu membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah karena ucapan Aoi. Sisi omeganya akan mudah terpancing oleh sosok pemimpin para iblis rupanya.

"Tenang saja. Kedua alphamu tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi." Lanjut Aoi sembari memberikan seringai tipis.

"Eh?"

"Dua alphamu, Tanjiro dan Inosuke." Seringai di wajah Aoi pun melebar.

"Aku benar-benar baru tahu kalau satu omega bisa memiliki dua alpha."

Saat itu juga, Zenitsu pingsan di tempat tidurnya.

Ketika Zenitsu sadar untuk kedua kalinya, Tanjiro dan Inosuke tengah bertengkar di sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Ugh, kalian berisik sekali." Keluh Zenitsu sembari menutupi kedua telinganya dan memasang tampang kurang nyaman.

"Zenitsu! / Monitsu!" Pekik kedua alpha itu secara bersamaan.

"Tolong kecilkan suara kalian." Keduanya pun mengangguk patuh dan mulai meracau sembari berbisik.

"Kau tidak apa?" -Tanjiro

"Apa panasmu belum turun?" -Inosuke

Dan lain sebagainya.

"Diam." Keduanya pun diam.

Zenitsu pun menghela napas lelah dan turun dari kasurnya.

"Kau mau kemana? / Jangan turun dari kasur! Kau masih sakit."

"Aku sudah lebih baik. Hanya ingin mencari udara segar." Jawab Zenitsu sembari melangkah keluar dari ruang perawatan. Mau tak mau, Tanjiro dan Inosuke pun mengikutinya hingga di pinggir taman dan ikut duduk ketika Zenitsu menyamankan posisinya di sebelah tiang penyangga.

"Jadi, bagaimana hasil dari semalam?" Tanya Zenitsu sembari menatap dedaunan yang bergoyang karena semilir angin sore.

"Tidak banyak yang terjadi. Hanya beberapa manusia diubah oleh Muzan secara tiba-tiba dan Oyakata-_sama_ memerintahkan kami untuk menyelamatkan para warga terutama omega yang belum memiliki pasangan." Terang Tanjiro panjang lebar. Inosuke di sebelahnya memilih diam dan menatap langit yang kemerahan.

"Hey, Tanjiro, Zenitsu." Ucap Inosuke tiba-tiba dan tanpa kesalahan penyebutan nama sama sekali. Hal itu sukses membuat mereka yang dipanggil menatap kaget kearah sang pemanggil.

"Aku sudah bosan bermain kejar-kejaran. Bagaimana kalau kita tentukan siapa yang berhak memiliki Zenitsu sekarang juga?"

Zenitsu terbatuk hebat sementara Tanjiro menatap Inosuke berapi-api.

"Boleh! Aku juga tidak sabar segera memiliki Zenitsu agar tidak direbut kau apalagi Muzan!"

Zenitsu hampir berhenti bernapas mendengarnya.

"Mau ditentukan bagaimana? Bertarung sampai titik darah penghabisan?" Tawar Inosuke yang bersemangat.

"Tidak masalah. Zenitsu bisa melihat siapa yang pantas menjadi alpha-nya." Sahut Tanjiro sembari menggulung lengan bajunya.

Zenitsu yang berada di antara mereka jelas panas dingin melihatnya.

"Tolong. Tidak usah melakukan hal berbahaya seperti itu." Cicitnya dengan ekspresi takut bercampur bingung dalam menanggapi hal demikian.

Kedua alpha di hadapannya jelas sekali tidak mendengar ucapan Zenitsu karena fokus mereka ialah mengeliminasi musuh terbesar satu sama lain. Tanjiro dan Inosuke berdiri dan memposisikan diri di tengah-tengah taman. Zenitsu semakin panik dan bingung hingga ia hanya bisa menarik-narik rambutnya ketakutan.

"Um..."

"Ayo kita mulai!"

Pedang dipersiapkan dan kuda-kuda dalam posisi sempurna, Zenitsu semakin ngeri melihatnya.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! KALIAN ALPHA IDIOT JANGAN MELAKUKAN HAL MACAM-MACAM!" Pekik Zenitsu sembari mengambil posisi di antara keduanya. Malu, bingung, takut, dan sedikit keberanian terkumpul jadi satu dalam dirinya.

Tanjiro dan Inosuke pun menatap Zenitsu dalam seraya berkata, "jadi, siapa yang kau pilih?"

Zenitsu meneguk ludah susah payah. Rona merah di wajah, peluh yang perlahan membanjiri kening pun tak terhindarkan. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, Zenitsu pun menggelengkan kepala.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa memilih di antara kalian."

"KENAPA TIDAK?!" Heran bercampur dengan perasaan terluka tercetak jelas di wajah Tanjiro dan Inosuke.

"Aku tidak bisa memilih karena detak yang kalian miliki seolah terikat dengan napasku. Jadi, aku harus memilih setengah napasku terenggut atau tidak sama sekali?" Ujar Zenitsu sembari tersenyum tipis. Angin sore tiba-tiba saja menerbangkan rambut keemasan miliknya yang tergerai hingga sepunggung.

END


	9. Rasa Panas Yang Menjalar

Zenitsu tersenyum lembut dan menatap keduanya dalam. Ya. Dia memang egois karena tak mampu menentukan satu pilihan pasti. Namun berbohong akan sangat mustahil dilakukan kepada dua alpha yang merupakan kawan setianya selama menjadi pemburu iblis.

Zenitsu tak pernah menyangka, pertemuannya dengan dua alpha yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini akan memberikan perasaan campur aduk di setiap momennya. Dan dari keduanya pula Zenitsu merasakan apa itu kasih sayang, apa itu cinta, apa itu keluarga. Sesuatu yang Zenitsu dambakan sedari kecil dan hanya ia dapat dari kakeknya yang sudah tenang di alam yang berbeda. Maka dari itu, ia akan bersikap egois untuk membuat keluarganya utuh seumur hidupnya.

Namun kedua alpha itu diam tak bergeming. Tak marah ataupun memberikan reaksi pasti atas pernyataan Zenitsu. Apakah mereka marah? Apakah mereka tidak sudi menerima penolakan Zenitsu ini?

Senyum yang terpatri di bibir Zenitsu pun luntur.

"Apa kalian marah?" Tanya Zenitsu takut-takut.

Kedua alpha yang sedari tadi tak berkutik pun menatap heran Zenitsu.

"Apa maksudmu?" -Tanjiro

"Untuk apa kami marah?" -Inosuke

Zenitsu menatap keduanya sebentar. Bingung bagaimana cara mengutarakannya.

"Maksudku, kalian pasti marah bukan karena kutolak?"

"HAH?" Pekik Tanjiro dan Inosuke.

"Kalian kan aku tolak barusan..." cicit Zenitsu.

"Masa sih?! Kalimatmu itu jelas-jelas mengatakan kau itu suka kami berdua!" Sergah Tanjiro.

"Benar itu! Jadi kau mau kami berdua untukmu, begitu kan?" Sambung Inosuke.

Zenitsu memandang tak percaya keduanya.

"YA BUKANNYA KALIAN HARUSNYA MARAH?" Pekik Zenitsu bingung.

"KENAPA KAMI HARUS MARAH?!" Balas Inosuke tak kalah bingung.

"IYA! KAN KAMI MEMANG SUKA DENGANMU!" Ujar Tanjiro.

"Eh? Lalu?" Zenitsu semakin tak mengerti.

"YA TIDAK MASALAH KALAU KAU TAK BISA MEMILIH. KAU BOLEH MENDAPATKAN KEDUANYA!" -Inosuke

"Bukankah itu bagus?!" Ujar Tanjiro.

"BAGUS DARI MANA?! MEMANGNYA ADA OMEGA DENGAN DUA ALPHA?!" Zenitsu pusing sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kenapa tidak dicoba?" Saran Tanjiro.

"Ide bagus! Kita jadi pasangan flamboyan pertama di era ini!" Pekik Inosuke senang.

"FENOMENAL, INOSUKE BAKA!"

"APA KATAMU, MONITSU?!"

"BAKA BAKA BAKA!"

"AWAS KAU YAH!"

"Tidak! STOP STOP! Ini sudah petang dan kita jangan membuat keributan." Pekik Tanjiro menengahi keduanya yang hendak membuat keributan.

"Um jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Zenitsu lagi.

"Ya kau omega kami!" Jawab Tanjiro lantang.

"HWEEEEEHHH?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Zenitsu berlari ke dalam dan menuju ruangan di mana Kanao berada.

"Kanao! Tolong aku!" Pekiknya heboh.

Kanao yang duduk sembari menatap lembaran dokumen terkait kediaman kupu-kupu pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan tersenyum tipis. Zenitsu pun tersenyum lega dan mendekati wanita pendiam itu. Tak butuh bertukar kata baginya untuk tahu apa yang Kanao ucapkan. Karena bertahun-tahun mengenalnya, Zenitsu tahu Kanao merupakan beta unik yang jarang bertukar kata dengan siapapun. Ketika ditanya apa masalahnya, Kanao hanya tersenyum tanpa makna. Dan Zenitsu menyadari impuls yang dikeluarkannya. Sama. Mereka dirobek dari kain yang sama bernama kecacatan kasih sayang.

Dengan senang hati Zenitsu merebahkan diri dan menjadikan paha sang perempuan beta itu menjadi bantalan kepala. Kepala ditengadah dan menatap Kanao yang tersenyum penuh semangat. Menjanjikan sepasang telinga untuk mendengarkannya. Dan mengalirlah keluhan dari omega kuning.

"Kanao-_chan_...apa tidak apa seorang omega memiliki dua alpha?"

Kanao bergumam, Zenitsu kembali melanjutkan, "maksudku, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan tubuhku jikalau diklaim oleh dua alpha. Apakah akan baik-baik saja? Apakah tidak akan mengalami kebingungan menerima sinyal atau perintah?"

"Hmmm."

"Aku tahu keduanya sama-sama anak gunung. Pemikiran sama, dipoles sedikit sama. Namun yang namanya gejolak emosi serta nafsu terkadang berbeda, bukan?"

"Hummm humm."

"Aku tak yakin bisa menerima keduanya. Apa kata orang-orang? Apa aku akan semakin dibenci? Apa aku harusnya mati? Huhuhu Kanao-_chan_..." Zenitsu menangis tersedu. Kanao memilih tersenyum sembari menepuk punggung dan mengusap helai kuning milik Zenitsu. Tanpa Zenitsu sadari, Inosuke dan Tanjirou mendengar semua kalimat Zenitsu dengan jelas. Entah karena Zenitsu sedang tidak awas, atau karena terlalu dilanda kebingungan sehingga indera pendengarannya menumpul sejenak. Tapi yang jelas, kata demi kata dari Zenitsu menyadarkan kedua alpha polos itu tentang apa yang harus mereka perbuat.

Sementara itu Nezuko yang baru saja keluar dari kotaknya pun merangkak menuju ruangan di mana terasa jelas sekali aroma tertekan dan buah persik yang masam. Dengan cepat ia pun mendekati Zenitsu dan Kanao kemudian mengangkat Zenitsu dari posisi berbaring ke dalam pelukannya dan mengajak Kanao untuk bergabung dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zenitsu menatap heran para penghuni kediaman kupu-kupu yang berlari kesana kemari sembari membawa tumpukan kertas warna-warni. Ketika tangannya hendak menepuk salah satu di antaranya, mereka akan mempercepat gerakannya dan menghilang sepersekian detik seolah menjauhi Zenitsu yang pundung. Zenitsu tak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga mendapat perlakuan demikian. Namun memaksa mereka untuk menjawab pertanyaan Zenitsu dirasa tidak seharusnya dan Zenitsu pun memilih diam dan merenung di lembah dekat hutan.

Matahari kembali keperaduannya dan Zenitsu masih enggan untuk beranjak dari duduknya. Ia tak yakin akan sanggup menerima keterdiaman para penghuni kediaman kupu-kupu untuk kedepannya dan memutuskan untuk bermalam di gua dekat lembah tadi. Namun niatnya batal ketika suara-suara yang dikenalnya beserta lampion-lampion cantik menerangi hutan.

"Kau disitu rupanya!" Pekik Inosuke yang segera menghamburkan diri kearah Zenitsu disusul Tanjirou dan Nezuko.

"Hai guys." Sapa Zenitsu sedikit ragu.

"Kenapa kau berada di sini? Ayo. Kami sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu!" Ujar Tanjirou sembari menarik tangan Zenitsu dan Nezuko kearah kediaman kupu-kupu. Inosuke mendorong pelan punggungnya seolah-olah jika ia tidak menjaganya dari belakang, Zenitsu akan pergi dan menghilang.

Dengan wajah bingung, Zenitsu pun hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti ketiganya di mana beberapa pilar dan para anggota _kakushi_ serta penghuni kediaman kupu-kupu berkumpul di halaman dengan lampion warna-warni memperindah halaman rumah serta beberapa panggangan besi untuk memanggang daging segar yang sudah dibumbui yang menumpuk di sisinya.

"Um, apa kita sedang merayakan sesuatu?" Tanya Zenitsu bingung.

Semua yang ada di sana hanya tersebut senyum misterius dan mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Membuat Zenitsu sedikit takut akan niatan terselubung dari acara tersebut.

Merasakan perasaan takut dari Zenitsu, Tanjirou dan Inosuke pun mengambil tempat di sisi kanan dan kiri Zenitsu dan menggenggam masing-masing tangannya dan menciumnya hangat.

"Kita di sini merayakan pertunangan kita bertiga." Ujar Tanjirou dan Inosuke bersamaan. Zenitsu tersedak dan hampir terjerembap ke tanah jikalau tidak ditahan oleh keduanya.

"H-ha..hah. ..hahha... Apa kalian gila?" Tanya Zenitsu disertai tawa yang aneh. Zenitsu memekik dalam hati dan hendak menarik helai kuning panjangnya seperti orang gila jikalau saja keduanya tangannya tak kembali digenggam oleh kedua alpha di sisinya.

"Yah. Kami gila dan tidak tahu apa yang harus kami perbuat." Ujar Tanjirou sembari menggaruk tengkuk. Inosuke yang berada di sisi kirinya pun melanjutkan, "kami tak ingin kau merasa dicap aneh dengan yang lainnya. Maka dari itu kami membuat acara ini agar kau merasa lebih aman."

Tanjirou mengangguk setuju, "ya! Dengan begitu kau tak perlu menggubris pandangan negatif orang lain karena kau sudah sah menjadi milik kami!"

Oh, **_Kami_**. Tolong ingatkan Zenitsu kenapa ia menyukai dua alpha idiot ini!

"Ta-ta-ta-tapi-" Pekikan Zenitsu tertahan ketika kedua alpha idiot itu menggigit kedua sisi lehernya hingga berdarah dan sedikit menghisap darahnya. Membuat Zenitsu merasakan sensasi pusing dan rasa panas yang menjalari setiap inci tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Yes! Ritual _mating_ pertama sudah dilakukan!" Pekik kedua alpha itu kesenangan sementara Zenitsu terkulai dengan wajah merah di pelukan mereka.

Di kerumunan para anggota pemburu iblis yang bersorak kegirangan, terdengar makian penuh kemarahan dari Aoi.

"IDIOT! BUKAN BEGITU CARANYA!"

**TAMAT**


End file.
